As an exhaust gas purification system for purifying NOx in exhaust gas of a diesel engine, an SCR system using an SCR device has been developed.
The SCR system supplies urea aqueous solution to an exhaust gas upstream of the SCR device, generates ammonia by the heat of the exhaust gas, and reduces and purifies NOx on an SCR catalyst by the ammonia (see, for example, Patent Document 1).